Alcohol
by Whispering Ranger
Summary: Okay, Dustin thought. Never, ever let Blake have alcohol again." One damn drunk Navy Ranger. One halfway drunk Yellow Ranger. Oh boy. DustinBlake


_**Disclaimer:** Not mine._

_Okay, I was bored, and read a fic that inspired me to write this. This is completely harmless, and I didn't mean to offend anyone that may be offended. Anyway, rated between T and M if it was possible, but it isn't, so I just went for T._

It's by the way almost 02.15 AM here, so I'm very tired, and this is the result of what I write when I'm tired.

And this is, by the way, dedicated to Griffin. If you remember the conversation we had, you know why, Kevin!

* * *

_Okay_, Dustin thought. _Never, ever let Blake have alcohol again._

Blake was currently drunk, and currently overly affectionate, and currently very clingy. Against him, of all people!

"Hey Blake, this is really nice and all, dude, but why don't you go over to Tori instead?" _If you can walk at all_, he added in his mind.

"I like it here." Blake muffled. His voice was muffled because he was currently nuzzling Dustin's neck. _God, please save me!_ Dustin begged silently. He carefully pushed Blake a little away.

It didn't look like any of the others noticed how Blake was acting. He tried to get any of them to notice him, but _nooo_, they just had to be ignorant today of all days.

"Blake, man, you shouldn't... you know... do_ thaaat_." He gasped as Blake started kissing a pattern up and down his neck. "Blake, this isn't... I'm not... you're not..." He struggled a bit to find words.

_Hunter, for gods sake, control your brother!_ he thought, as he again tried, and again failed, to get Blake away.

"I'm not gonna take advantage of you, because you're not... completely you, you know." he said.

"Mhmmmmm..." Blake mumbled. "I know, 'cause you want this just as much as I do."

"I don't... _damn_!"_ Couldn't Blake have chosen Shane, or Cam... or even Sensei? Why me?!_ Dustin thought. He looked around... And found his salvation in a bottle of champagne. He emptied half of it desperately. "Please, get of me Blake." he begged.

"Mmm, later." Blake mumbled, nipping at his earlobe.

"I'm going to hell." Dustin groaned.

"And I'm right there with you." Blake whispered into his ear, then nipped some more at his earlobe before nibbling on his neck. Dustin sighed.

"Hopefully you won't remember this." he said, pushing Blake towards the door. "And hopefully the others won't notice we're gone, and Hunter and Tori won't kill me tomorrow. But they probably will. Unless the headache does first."

--

Blake woke up with a throbbing headache, and the feeling that something very stupid had happened. The first he noticed when he got over that, was that he was resting against someone, having his head on someone's chest. Tori? No, there were no breasts. Dread filled him as he noticed that both him and the other one in the bed was naked. He slowly looked up. "Oh god."

"This is your own fault, you know." Dustin muttered. "You were the one hitting on me."

"I was drunk." Blake protested.

"Really? I didn't notice." Dustin said dryly, looking at him. "You have no idea how many times I tried to get you of me, dude."

"Okay, it was stupid, but let's just forget about it. I'll leave straight away." Blake said.

"Yeah, do as you want." Dustin answered. A few minutes passed in silence. "Why are you still here if you were supposed to leave?"

"Don't wanna get up." Blake mumbled. "Too bright. And Hunter will kill me."

"He'll kill me first." Dustin reassured him.

"Was the sex good?" Blake asked suddenly.

"Uh, yeah, I guess it was..." Dustin answered. Blake nodded. Another few minutes passed in silence.

"Wanna try it again?"

Dustin groaned. "I am so going to hell." he muttered as Blake climbed on top of him.

"Not in a few hours." Blake simply replied, kissing him.

* * *

_There. What do you think? I know, it's bad, and all that stuff, but who cares? I had fun writing it, and that's what counts. But please, drop me a review anyway -pleads- Or else you'll make me feel like I really suck. Which I probably do -muses- Yeah, I do_.


End file.
